To Risk Our Future
by LiptonTea
Summary: COMPLETE! Doctor/Master SLASH&OOCness. 3 short part fanfic about The Doctor and The Master. What secret is beneath the lies and bitterness? Are they just enemies? Related? Or is it far more dangerous then what we had seen?
1. Magically Reappear

To Risk our Future

**To Risk ****our Future**

… _is to abandon the past._

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters and I did not get profit from doing this.

**Pairing:** Doctor/Master slashing.

**Summary:** What are they risking? Their images, their purpose, their past and creating a future that might be classed wrong. A short, three chapter long Doctor Who fan fiction. Don't like slash? Enter at your own risk.

**A/N:** This is my first DW FF so yep. Remember to **review**!

,

**Chapter 1****: Magically Reappear**

Everyday The Doctor lived; he had always wondered if The Master would come back and if The Master did… would he be the same as before? And now, everything seemed to have gone too quickly. One, having The Master standing before him after many years was a surprise. Two they are standing in the TARDIS and three… The Master was in the nude. Strangely, The Doctor couldn't stop staring. How did this happen?

"Don't just stare at me!" The Master shouted.

The Doctor had to chuckle at how much The Master's face had gone into different shades of red.

"What do you want me to do?" The Doctor asked, relaxed and smiling.

"Gimme some clothes!" The Master demanded.

"Alright, alright." The Doctor said. "But I don't trust you enough to be alone in one place in the TARDIS. Come with me."

The Doctor made a move to hold The Master's hand, intentions to drag him to his closet full of clothing of course. But the Master moved away just in time.

"What do you think you were doing?!" The Master said in a high pitched voice.

"So I would make sure you'd follow me and not wander off." The Doctor replied simply.

The Master's eyes narrowed on The Doctor for a moment before taking The Doctor's coat off and putting it on himself. The Doctor rolled his eyes and began guiding The Master to the room.

When they were at the room, The Doctor helped The Master pick out something to wear.

"You look different from last time. I don't know what it is that makes it seem you look different though." The Master commented very quietly.

"Good different or bad different?" The Doctor asked.

"Good… I guess…" The Master replied hesitantly.

"You look the same. Except, I think I see more wrinkles." The Doctor said smugly.

"Hey. Watch it." The Master threatened.

The Doctor found an article of clothing and presented it to The Master.

"Medieval?" The Doctor asked.

"No. Put that away." The Master said, turning and walking away.

As soon as The Doctor put it back on the rail, The Master grunted. The Doctor turned to see and saw The Master holding onto his head. The Doctor hurried towards The Master and held him by the shoulders. The Master's hands dropped to his side but he was still in pain.

"What is it? Is it the drums?" The Doctor asked, concerned.

The Master had his eyes closed shut. He nodded his head slowly. The Doctor stood closer to The Master and wrapped his arms around him. He felt The Master's body was tensed up and rigid but shook like he was shivering from the cold.

"It's okay. I'm here." The Doctor said in a soft voice.

A tiny sob escaped from The Master's lips and immediately he bit his bottom lip. The Doctor then put his hands on either side of The Master's face while The Master was leaning into The Doctor's chest. The Doctor closed his eyes and concentrated on making the drums disappear, just for a while.

Slowly, The Master relaxed. He gulped down the salvia that had built up in his mouth. The Doctor removed his hands from The Master's face and went back to wrapping his arms around him.

"It's gone." The Master said in a raged sigh. "The Drumming is gone."

Silence rolled past.

"For now." The Doctor said after a moment.

Suddenly, The Master pushed himself off of The Doctor and turned away; pretending what ever had happened never happened and continued looking for something to wear.

**TBC**


	2. A Chance to a New Beginning

**Chapter 2****: A Chance to a New Beginning**

They sat watching through the door of the TARDIS at how their home was created. Their home was called Gallifrey and it was destroyed from the last time war. If The Doctor didn't have the TARDIS, he would be homeless. He turned a little to watch The Master who sat on his left. The Master stared at the rocks piecing together and sighed. The Doctor realised The Master had nowhere else to go; he was completely homeless. The Master had picked out an outfit that looked simular to what he had wore the last time The Doctor saw him, which was when The Master pretended to be Harold Saxson.

The Master gave an annoyed expression and turned to glare at The Doctor.

"What?" The Master asked.

"Where will you go, Magnus?" The Doctor asked.

The Master looked away; looking down at his hands and was silent for a moment.

"What do you mean?" The Master said.

"After we finish watching this, where will you go? You have no home. You have no TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"Is this an alternative way to tell me to bugger off?" The Master asked.

"No. It's not."

"You'll take me to Earth." The Master replied. "And from there I would use your Chameleon Arch and leave you in peace. You should do the same, you know. The universe is safe. You've seen most of Earth's civilization. Two lone time lords with nothing to do. Safe isn't it?"

"No." The Doctor said. "You can do that but I can not."

The Doctor got up, clearly disturbed by the way The Master thought of spending the rest of his life. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the door closed. He walked to the controls and began fiddling with them. The Master turned to face The Doctor.

"Why not?" The Master asked.

The Doctor didn't answer. The Master stood up and walked towards The Doctor.

"Theta, why just me?" The Master continued. "What are you planning to do to me?"

"You used my nickname." The Doctor noted, looking at The Master briefly before moving away.

The Master followed him.

"You used my nickname too." The Master said happily but then demanded, "Now answer me."

The Doctor turned to face The Master. They seemed to wait for something. The Master waiting for an answer. The Doctor waiting for the Chameleon Arch to appear which at that moment did.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked.

The Master sighed and his hand went to his ear. The Doctor watched with interest and wondered what on earth The Master was doing. The Master pulled out from his ear, a fob watch. The Doctor had no idea how The Master did it but it was impressive.

"Ah." The Doctor said, now knowing.

The Doctor took it from The Master and placed it in the spot on the Chameleon Arch. The Master moved towards it and The Doctor placed it on The Master's head and began fixing it so it fitted.

"Theta?" The Master began.

"Yeah?" The Doctor asked.

"Um… you remember that time when I called that silly Martha Jones and you snatched the phone to talk to me?" The Master asked.

"Uh, yeah? What about it?" The Doctor asked, not really listening.

"Well, when I asked you if you were asking me out on a date… I noticed you paused a moment and from my monitor I saw you looking a bit… um, embarrassed. Mind explaining?" The Master asked.

The Doctor finished adjusting the Chameleon Arch and looked at The Master a bit warily. The Master noted the light blush that appeared in The Doctor's cheeks. The Doctor did like The Master, **a lot**. But there was a secret behind what has still kept them together and if The Doctor revealed it, it would change everything if anything 'drastic' happened between them. The Master smiled a little, not knowing there was more to it then meets the eye.

"Now's not the time for those feeble questions." The Doctor replied. "You are either ready or your not."

"But--"

The Doctor slammed the button and the process that was painful to experience and to watch began. The Doctor simply looked away. He couldn't bare to watch something like that. The buzzing stopped; The Doctor turned around and caught The Master before The Master fell over. The Chameleon Arch slipped off and dangled in the air by its electrical strings.

The Doctor carried the limp body to the seat and laid him down on it. He then went to the controls and confirmed the co-ordinates of London, Earth, 2010 and waited then sat down on the ground again, waiting the landing.

**TBC**


	3. The Secret Revealed

Chapter 3: The Secret Revealed

**Chapter 3: The Secret Revealed**

There was a time when The Master liked nothing more than to kill The Doctor; imagining of him waiting till they were both on Earth battling it out in the body of their last incarnation of their cycle. A battle to the death and no regenerations and The Master always, no matter how much things were falling on his part, will think he will win at the end.

He had lived in the mind and human body of Jake McGauran on Earth without any recognition of what had happened in his past life. Jake McGauran, being the genius he was, tried out an experiment and little did he know, it was something that would kill time lords. But of course, he didn't know he was a time lord. Then out of the blue, a man who called himself John Smith saves him from the close death. That was when the drumming stopped.

From then, they got to know each other. John was like him; a genius but also alone. John revealed he had a brother and this brother sounded so much like Jake himself in those feeble looking dreams at night. Almost everyday after a week from their first meeting, they were in each others company. Talking, laughing, and sharing jokes, the past, about what had happened at work. Jake incorporated flirting after a year and every time Jake began, John pretended he wasn't attracted to him as he was to John. Jake felt the attraction grow stronger as each day passes. He thought he was in love.

But Jake, after a while, realized there was something in the way, almost repelling them from moving on from just being friends. John was hiding something and Jake knew it well. One night when they were at Jake's little apartment, Jake decided to bring up the topic.

"Jake. I love you. I really do love you but something as in a sexual relationship can never happen between us." John said, a bit guilty and frightened.

"Why not?" Jake asked, really not wanting to know but wanting to know at the same time.

"You remember the time I asked you about you owning a fob watch?"

"Yeah."

"Can you get it, please?" John asked.

"Alright." Jake said.

Jake went to his bedroom and came back with the fob watch. John stood up and took it from him.

"This is part of what would separate us." John said. "But there's another part to it that might keep us together some how."

"What is the other part? John, I want us to stay together. All this time we've spent can't go to waste." Jake said.

"I know but…" John began. "In your former life, I've tried avoiding telling you this…"

"John, just tell me." Jake said.

Jake wondered what John meant by 'former' life.

"You're my brother." John replied.

It felt like a slap to the face; a wake up call. Jake moved away from John.

"This can't be." Jake began. "And you knew all along. Why did you never tell me?!"

John moved towards Jake.

"Calm down. I thought what would come of us was friendship. Not a beginning of a love affair." John said.

"If you say the part that would separate us was worst than revealing that you're my brother then I don't want to hear it." Jake said, moving away.

"Stop being an idiot." John said. "Look, take this watch back."

"I don't want it." Jake said stubbornly.

"Just take it!" John commanded.

Jake watched as John stuck his hand out and held out the fob watch. Jake was hesitant but took it anyway.

"Now open it. It's door facing you." John instructed.

Jake clicked it open and yellow light fragments began floating up to his mind. Quite quickly, images flashed in his mind. It felt like he was gaining knowledge and history he had before; his previous life. The yellow light fragments stopped and the watched snapped shut. He slowly put it in his pocket. John was watching Jake carefully. Jake looked up into John's eyes.

"Doctor." Jake (who is now The Master again) spat.

"Master." John (who is now revealed to be The Doctor) replied.

"Why didn't you just tell me? Why not before placing the Chameleon Arch on me? Why were we never a family when we were little?" The Master asked, sad and exhausted.

"Father said he thought you were the devil child. We're twins." The Doctor replied.

"The devil child? The **DEVIL** child?!" The Master began to roar. "How could he judge **me** before knowing **who** I really am?! Things would have been different!"

"Magnus, you're over reacting." The Doctor said.

"Shut up, Theta! Just **shut UP**!" The Master boomed. "I love you more than a friend and probably more than a brother. Knowing what I know now, I have the right to over react!"

The Doctor was quiet and was watching The Master but avoided The Master's eyes.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said, looking down at the ground. "I should have told you."

The Master approached The Doctor again. They stood very close, so close that they almost hear the rate of the other's breathing.

"To right you should have." The Master snapped. "I know that both you and I will regret this but… here's you punishment."

Quiet suddenly, The Master grabbed hold of The Doctor's face and crushed his lips on to his. At first, it was only The Master who was doing all the work but then The Doctor began to kiss back in almost a hungry manner. Tongues colliding; both gasping for more air so they could continue…

They began to take each others clothes off while still pashing.

"Take this to, to a better venue?" The Doctor asked, gasping.

"Yeah." The Master replied, breathed out.

They began to move together to the bed room. When they were in, the door automatically slammed shut.

From the outside of the room, you could hear them converse.

"Oh, this is so wrong." The Doctor moaned.

"Regretting it already? We haven't even started." The Master replied. "I'm quiet surprised. I thought you were the type which never gives up."

And as the view moved from facing the door in the living room to the outside of the apartment, so did this story.

**FIN**

Thanks for reading and remember to review!


End file.
